


i've been forsaken

by sicksense (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Jokes, M/M, Not Serious, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sicksense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote something 2 years ago as a joke and decided it'd be a great idea to post it onto AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been forsaken

dirks eys scaned ovar gamzees his i-s lust. gamze gaspd and his face mtaid an o shaspe. dirk leend over to gameze an d whisapered “hey how u doun lil mama lemmie wihspaer in ytor eer” and then absconedded into the oblivnion. gamzee ejaculated withj sorro. “whi did u leev me with daiv!!!!!” he moand in sorro and then he cried. dave patpat his bak. “it okay gamzei.” he whispaerd, papping furiozly. gamsee scremed with angur. “IT NOT OKAI!!! DIRK-SNEPAI HA LEFT ME WITH U!!” he horrored, his eyes gloawing. “its all ur falt!!!” he craied, pushin away daiv. daiv sobbed 2. “i thought u lovd mea!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: karamatsuisdaddy


End file.
